One In The Same
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside Rated M for violence, blood, fights, cussing, sex and adult situations


**Summary: All his life he was always pushed around, slapped down by others that were like ravenous vultures he was not even happy at Hogwarts or Magical Britain and he was tired of being expected to dance to everyone's tune or whim. They want to break him and wash away his colors, his existence, his independence. They're like a sickness in his life a disease that deserves to be eradicated and soon he realized Him and Riddle are alike...one...in...the...same... Godlike/Cold/Hateful/Bitter/Cynical/Anti-social/Independent/Medical/Grey/Semi-Uncaring/Multi-Magic God/Weapon Master/Multi-Lingualist/Dark/Light/Grey/Void/Elemental Magic Master/Logical/Extremely Intelligent and Cool Hadrian, Ravenclaw Hadrian x Mass Harem, OC's, sex, blood, fights, hurtful words, death threats, vulgar words. Set during COS (Chamber Of Secrets)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any magic from other shows in here at all**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One In The Same...<strong>

_'Master...' _Hedwig a white owl gazed at her master who was a teenage boy with wild untamed black hair, fair skin and round framed glasses, green eyes, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling absently in a detached manner as if he had no care in the world, if a certain potions master was here to see the look on his hated enemies son's face he would have done a double take and shiver in fear due to the cold, emotionless sub zero feel of his magical aura.

_Harry Potter_

_The Boy-Who Lived..._

_The freak..._

_The Golden Boy Of Gryffindoor..._

_The Saviour..._

_The spoiled child... _

He growled to himself clenching his bedsheets tightly gritting his teeth in anger and hate at the stupid titles attached to him and the labels by those who have no idea of the hardships he had to endure! He hated Ron with his petty jealousy acts and his distracting ways causing others to think he is on the same intellect level as that wastebin!.

He got up from his spot and looked at the mirror and literally glared balefully at that mocking scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, he could hear every single word of those labels over and over his anger got overwhelming he punched it snapping the thing in two and didn't care about the lacerations upon his skin his mind was on other things then his minuscule injuries watching as they sealed up with a hiss, clenchign his hand slightly feeling every single rushing blood vessel in his body with surgical sharp precision like a master.

He was far from being average then everyone thought, he was many times smarter than his mother and even more craftier then his father on their best day, but he never wanted to gain attention so he hid himself under the illusion of a starved unloved average Harry Potter the Golden Boy a title that filled him such disgust and revulsion at being portrayed as blood good two shoes when he hardly called himself a light wizard, he was no means a dark wizard either he was in between a dark shade of Grey where he belonged.

His mood was on a hairtrigger ever since he found out how much his life was being manipulated by that stupid old coot and his lackeys, he so wanted to kill the bastards that think they can touch his family's finances and keeping him from what belonged to him. He however thought back on the feeling from Jenny Riddle a friend in Ravenclaw yet he knew she was the Dark Lord's twin not even Dumbledore figured it out but, he felt she was the only one who could ever understand him. Not even his so called friends or barely friends understood anything about the real him but she did, she treated him like a real friend and a human.

He made a decision, no more hiding, no more bowing down, no more being strong armed into doing childish shit with that red haired wastebin, no more allowing himself to be led around like a puppet. No more allowing himself to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break. He spread his finger cross his chest and watched s a series of runes and seals twisted and turned like an unlocking door much to Hedwigs confusion and slowly growing shock as his skin tuned a tad bit more fairer, his eyes were now a glowing raw scarlet amber heterochromia AK green with slitted pupils. His hair became more scraggier turning a shocking blue lengthening till his left eye was nearly covered completely with a red tattoo slowly appearing above and under his right eye, it reached to a part of his back with his face losing his baby fat leaving an aristocratic roguishly handsome expression that put one of those japanese bishounens to shame.

His short stature increased to 5'10 with a chiseled, slim muscular body , a solid 6 pack gained from blood, sweat, pain and tears of intense brutal training and his stance now showed he was ready to attack and defend at any moment. He now wore loose dark pants tucked into lace boots, with a special skintight battle suit underneath, over this he had on a whitish blue shirt under a dark blue hooded with light blue edges, hanging from the hood with two strings bearing shield shaped pendant and various symbols of a Lion, Snake, a Hawk and a Dragon on both sides while black microfilm wire gloves were on his hands though his Gryffindor sigil was on his collar much to his irritation but sighed and spoke in a much more deeper voice and more mature yet cold while wrapping his red and gold scarf around his neck covering his mouth slightly, "Let's go Hedwig Breakfast is starting." Hedwig hooted flying over to his shoulder and walked downstairs after putting various traps and enchantments on his trunk so no one not even his so called dorm mates could get into it and especially not that nosy headmaster.

(Gryffindor Dorm)

"Where's the prat at this time!" Ron shouted loudly going on a rant about his best mate being a self centered prat again getting frowns from everyone with the biggest being the Chasers Angelina, Katie and Alicia along with Fred and George and Ginny while Hermoine had a very dark scowl aimed at the ginger haired arrogant bastard, "Ronald Weasley unless you want to get hexed badly i suggest you shut your disgusting mouth!" Hermoine snapped angrily getting an angered look from the jealous child, "Oh sod off ya stupid bint i'm the only best friend Harry needs in this world not you and or anyone else!" He got louder grinning seeing her flinch while others especially Nevan (Fem. Neville) standing up only for a cold voice to speak up, "Is that so Ronald Weasley..." The voice was smooth as water and cold as ice and everyone turned in slow motion and saw the new Harry or Hadrian Potter.

"H-harry?" Nevan squeaked with a red flushed face only getting a quiet nod in her direction noticing all the girls had blushes and shy looks in their eyes much to his bemusement, "What was that about me being an attention seeking prat Ronald?" Asked Hadrian in a very cold flat tone that would make The Ice Queen of Slytherin flinch and Ron was no better due to how he paled. "That's just what you are Potter! Nothing but an attention seeking prat who has everything we could ever want and especially what i want!" Ronald ranted unintelligently not seeing that he was slowly getting cold frosty looks from everyone and angry ones from Hermoine and Ginny.

"If that's what you think then Ronald then i'll ask Lady McGonagall and the other professors for a house transfer since it seems one of Gryffindor's lions is nothing but an arrogant spoiled wastebin." Hadrian replied boredly flicking a speck of dust from his collar and wandlessly called his trunk and belongings to his hand and walked out with the Fat Lady opening with sad yet understanding eyes.

"Harry wait!" Hermoine and the others cried except a disbelieving Ron with angered eyes.

He stopped a foot away from the steps only glancing at them with his one visible eyes making her gasp when she saw nothing it was a like a void but she could see his barely hinted sadness and remorse, "I'm sorry Lady Granger, i'm not welcome as a Gryffindor since others don't like it that i'm not the hot-headed golden boy any longer..." He almost smiled apologetically but raised an eyebrow when she gripped his arm tightly.

"H-hadrian p-please don't leave me y-you're my f-friend..." She struggled to say something else and Hadrian was curious and read her thoughts and dropped his trunk in shock when she whispered into his ear.

Hadrian looked at Hermoine begging him not to leave and sighed realizing he was still a sucker for crying women and brought her into his chest where she stopped crying only to look into his eyes, "I'll stay just for your sake Hermoine i know you love me...but i'm still uncertain on my own feelings so please give me time to come to accept it ok?" Hermoine nodded in understanding and hope only to feel dread when a sickly purple spell was shot from the common room.

Hadrian spun her around dipping low much to her surprise and awe when he used his free arm to shoot off the ground into a somersault and landed on his feet and saw behind them the spell impacted causing some part of the wall to eat away getting a narrowed eye, "Blood Boiling curse Weasley!" Ronald looked pale realizing he missed and everyone was turning murderous eyes on him and protested loudly, "You don't have the guts to harm me Potter i'm still your best mate!" Hadrian snorted in amusement and twitched two fingers up and suddenly four marble stone arms rose from the ground constricting around Ronald who screamed in pain from how tightly he was being squeezed. "H-how do you know this trickery magic!" He demanded only getting a cruel chuckle and the bindings went tighter and tighter, everyone else was shocked seeing such skilled use of Elemental Magic which only 7th years or 6th were allowed to delve into.

"That naive, attention starved little boy Harry Potter, the freak, the golden boy of gryffindor and the boy-who-lived you can call me either Hadrian Potter or Jellal Potter i preferably like Jellal to be honest." Hadrian said coldly and slowly clenched his hand tighter constricting the arms more making them cringe as sickening cracks slowly increased in volume.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" McGonagall shouted appearing with the rest of the teachers and prefects getting fearful looks except for Hadrian who merely glanced at them boredly, "I would appreciate it if you don't confuse me with that weak illusion i put on myself to fool you." He dropped his hand to his side and allowed the marble stone arms to drop the Weasel-baka on his ass getting a pain Oomph.

Dumbledore stared at his pawn seriously and tried to send a silent compulsion charm only for Hadrian to narrow his eyes coldly causing him to flinch mentally at how much killing intent vibrated from those heterochromia eyes, "Mr. Potter why did you attack Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall interrogated trying not to stare at his exquisite blue hair and handsome face since she was still quite young.

"Because this little british weasel tart implied that i am an attention seeking prat who has everything he wants an gets everything he wants and i am just showing him what i do to those who only see me as a meal ticket if you want to give me detention Lady McGongall then go ahead but know this he dares to insinuate i am spoiled when i am forced to live with me fat arse walrus uncle and cousin with Petunia being the only who cares for me i promise i will feed him to a very hungry squid that guards our waters outside after peeling the flesh from his bones for his slight on me." He hissed dangerously glaring at a pale faced Ron while others flinched at the sheer promise in his words, Snape however raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Harry my boy he wasn't thinking on what to say can't you give him another chance it's just harmless little words-" Dumbledore began only for Hadrian to walk past the old fool ignoring him completely much to the amazement of the other teachers and students while Snape's respect for Hadrian rose even more, "I'll take my detention with Madam Pomfrey i've been meaning to learn about medical spells considering i'm always caught in the crossfire when Ron get's into childish little boy spats with others." Hadrian called back boredly and disappeared down the stairs to eat breakfast leaving a quiet crowd till someone spoke up which was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Well that hot blokes caught my attention!" Tonks chirped walking off while the professors look to Ronald with various expressions, "50 points from Gryffindor Ronald Weasley." This made everyone groan and make threatening strangling gestures at the pissed off redhead.

(Great Hall)

Hadrian was starting to get irritated and annoyed at the same time due to the stares he was getting for sitting next to Jenny who was blushing madly *She looks like a female Tom Riddle*and giggled at Jellal Hadrian Potter's slightly twitching eyebrow on his expressionless face along with Cho, Padme and Lavender visiting them, "So..." Hadrian looked at Padme with a raised eyebrow still managing to look emotionless, "May i help you Lady Chang, Lady Brown, Lady Patil?" His regal aristocratic tone yet still cold asked sharply and they raised equal eyebrows of shock, "U-um we wanted to know who you are since we've never seen you before." Cho answered sincerely Hadrian just smirked.

"Lord Hadrian Evans Potter or you can just call me my fake persona Harry Potter the Golden Boy no more..." His words echoed and watched with a smirk beside Jenny who was looking about to laugh her ass off when chaos exploded, the Gryffindors were shouting and cursing at him which he expected, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were muttering to themselves looking at him with approval in their eyes at him denouncing his rambunctious title also expressing shock Harry Potter was an illusion while the Slytherins were eyeing him calculatively.

"Potter 15 point away from Gryffindor for your stupid lie-" Hadrianl calmly set down his fork and turned his cold eyes toward a Dumbledore lapdog prefect who flinched at those cold eyes aimed at him, "Either find a better reason for the point reduction or go back to kissing the Ministry's boots otherwise piss off wanker." The older boy flinched and scampered off like a whipped dog swearing punishment and again Hadrian ignored the piece of trash.

Everyone watched with bewilderment and shock as this Lord Hadrian Evans Potter, "Harry mate, i'm going to give you another chance go back to being yourself and not this prat in front of me and i'll forget what happened in the common room." Ronald Weasley walked from his table towards his supposed best mate and meal ticket with a brazen gait followed by Cormac and his entourage not seeing Hadrian's grip on the tabel tighten creating deep cracks in the wood but Jenny and the other Ravenclaw's did and gained wary looks when Hadrian stood up and faced Ronald who was grinning like an idiot, "Piss off Weaselbee." Dracona twitched in silent laughter red in the face from laughing her self silly, Daphne and Tracey looked amused and eyes were twinkling with amusement and laughter as well. Hermoine and Ginny tried to look stern but barely held back snorts even Snape, Minerva, Trelawnley, Pomfrey, Flitwick and the prefects snorted in unison when Ronald screeched threateningly like a howler monkey only getting a straight face, "Well what do ya know howler monkeys can be trained." Drawled an amused Hadrian making a lot of faces go red nearly losing composure to laughing like crazy but the next words broke the dam, "Atleast it doesn't fling shit and screech at the same time." He looked Ronald up and down with a grin.

Silence...

Then...

"PFFFT!" Ginny broke first and began laughing so hard she thought she was gonna wet her panties and was soon joined by others with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs being the loudest, even Snape was banging the table laughing like a hyena along with Minerva laughing herself silly.

"Reducto!" Everyone gasped when Hadrian took a point blank blasting curse to the face from a snarling Ronald Weasley only for it to turn to shock when the curse merely shifted his head to the side with a rapidly healing bruise and turned back to face Ronald and his goons with a bored expression, "Is that all Weaselbee i am many times magically stronger than you you are barely scraping 200 on the magical scale and the reducto is also a hate based magic as well meaning only those with higher magical power can kill me with it but, just so you know..." Hadrian clenched his fist as several rings appeared on his fingers getting a round of horrified and pale looks.

"Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Black, Perverell, Evan's and many others i plan on claiming in 3 weeks and since you attacked a Lord of multiple houses i am allowed to retaliate with severe prejudice..." Hadrian hissed coldly with a yellow aura of sparking electricity around him causing a crater to explode under him making more than a few scamper away.

"So what the Headmaster will expel you if you attack your own house!" Ronald yelled loudly and he only got a grin like a shark smelling blood waters, "He knows not to interfere unless he want's to get his name dragged through the mud allowing a near disgraceful wizard such as yourself off with a slap of the wrist." Ronald looked like he swallowed a lemon and took aim with his wand along with others at him even ones from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor not seeing the grin on his face growing and said.

**(Hollywood Undead - We Are) **

"These odds don't in the least bit frighten me Ronald Weasley if not make me scared it's got my blood boiling intensely..." The electricity increased in intensity and frequency till it was steadily growing visible but Ronald was anything if not stubborn, "REDUCTO!" Hadrian looked up with a wild cold predatory grin and suddenly transformed into a streak of lightning flying over Ronald and his group landing on the wall looking down on them with a smirk.

"Gotta be more accurate than that ickle ronnekins!" Mocked hadrian with a smirk getting another round of blasting and stunning hexes but allowed himself to fall forward turning into a bolt of lightning appearing behind Cormac in a crouch sweeping him from under his feet with low spin sweep kick and before the others could react slammed a lightning enhanced fist driving him hard into the floor forming a human sized crater under him, Cormac coughed up blood from the explosive pain in his cracked ribs and fell unconscious.

"Stupefy!" Ronald cried out shooting a beam of red at his meal ticket only to miss as he streaked around like a lightning bolt toward a couple of Slytherin male prefects kneeing one in the ribs and hit the other with a harsh backfist to the jaw cracking both much to their surprise and agony and missed the chance to retaliate when he flickered from sight again.

"Diffindo!" Hadiran raised an eyebrow dodging a blade of magic aimed at his throat boredly and decided to use his own magic and pulled out a long black wooden stave with mystical runes running down it and pointed at two Gryffindors, "One Layered Circle: Sacred Song!" He chanted forming a purple magic seal in front of him that released a large blast of concentrated magic at their feet sending them flying over tables and hitting walls.

The others fired a multitude of curses of hexes while he employed his Lightning Magic and Stave-magic only to take on the 4th, 3rd and 2nd years even when they ganged up on him much to the we and fear of everyone at how Hadrian dodged them only by a hairsbreath, Snape, Flitwick and Minerva on the other hand were absolutely stunned seeing the use of elemental magic and stave-magic and had to duck under a few stray spells they're way.

"My word this boy could give those goblins a run for their money in sheer ferocity, even Salazar himself would be awed by the amount of focus, speed and tactics!" Flitwick exclaimed watching Hadrian transfigure a stone knight that attacked the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor groups.

Lockhart sweated knowing his plans to get more fame at being the friend and teacher of the Boy-who-lived went out the window with the brat revealing his trueself with the same thoughts as Albus with plans to get control over those seats since he thought Harry wasn't ready for them.

"H-hold still you damn jumpy bastard!" Ron panted in exhaustion with his own bruises and burns only to get a mocking grin from Hadrian bouncing around as if he was having fun, "Is that all the scion of the Weasley can do perhaps your sister would put up a better fight then you Weaselbee!" He taunted getting a completely red face from the ginger-haired prat who began firing mid-level spells he was no near ready for nor had he mastered or have the magical reserves to cast them repeatedly.

"Oh missed me there hahahaha!" Hadrian cackled having a blast as he dodged spells from all over the place with a wide ear to ear grin in his lightning body form, "Get the mudblood he'll stop once she's in danger!" Ron made the big mistake of trying to go for Hermoine who spartan kicked him in the face and hit the other three with stinging hexes to the their bits and face and Hadrian knocked out the other prefects joining and walked toward Ronald and his four cronies.

"I was going to spare you the pain of getting your bones broken but it seem's Lady Pomfrey will be getting new patients for me and her to experiment on..." Hadrian replied in a low yet sinister voice sending chills down the spines of the boy-who-lived believers and Ron himself mainly.

Hadrian bolted across the distance in an arc appearing behind Dean nailing him with a harsh right hook smashing him into a crater bigger than the others, Scott Mclaggen tried to jump at him fists swinging wildly only to get a two handed hammer blow to the head busting his nose and several teeth out. Mark fired several Incarcerous ropes around Hadrian's arm only to see him inhale breathing in a spark of lightning.

"RAIRYU NO HOKOOOOO!" Mark screamed in sheer agony as he was enveloped in the blast and impacted Gilderoy sending both flying harshly into the wall in a heap, Hadrian turned his eyes to a horrified pale Ron, "You dare to threaten my loved ones...you're no longer a waste of space Weasley!" He growled with increasingly strong sparks of electricity flying all over him *Laxus' magical aura* with more intensity then before as his anger began reaching it's zenith, "You had the intention of hurting Mione just for showing interest in me!" The whole school began rumbling in response to his increasing magical aura whichw as like a fiery yellow electric tower shocking Jenny who had an 'O' mouth expression.

Glaring with a cold expression, "I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but i'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends! My family is gryffindor, ravenclaw, slytherin, hufflepuff, Professor Snape, Pureblood, Half-Blood, House Elve, Vampire, Werewolf, Dark or Light creature and my Mother and Father's spirit that lives on in me and i..." Ron took a step back in fear when hadrian's arm sparked with electricity and he flickered in front of him fist going fast speeding to his mid-section.

"CRUSH MY ENEMIES!" Roared Hadrian burying his fist in the ginger-head's stomach making him vomit up blood and spittle in agony and like Mark he was sent flying skidding across the ground harshly and smacked dab on the steps motionless yet twitching in minute intervals of pain from the lightning infused magic whilst Hadrian still had his fist extended sparks of lightning still sparking off his body breathing calmly and calmed down.

* * *

><p>He turned around and looked into Dumbledore's eyes just as the aurors and DMLE and the minister himself and his undersecretary appeared in the doorway, "That is how i deal with my enemies Albus Dumbledore i am no one's pawn or tool to do with as they please!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> End Of Chapter<strong>

**Hope you all liked the 1st chapter of my rewrite of Last Straw now named One In The Same, i decided to do this rwrite since i didnt like i started at the GoF arc and decided to start at CoS arc instead for more drama and such also shocking those who had the boy-who-lived image painted in their heads.**

**His appearance is like Jellal from Fairy Tail and has his expertise in magic and combat and his witty attitude which who is one of my favorite antagonists from the anime expect him using many other foreign magics as the story progresses.**


End file.
